gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Virtual Memory
Virtual Memory was a biblical-themed game show that featured two teams of three players competing, each representing a church or youth group. Each team had a captain, who gave all the correct answers after their team conferred and played an important role in the final round. Gameplay The game was played in five rounds. Round 1: The Speed Round Individual contestants would go one-on-one at the center podium; the contestant who buzzed in with the correct answer would score 100 points for his/her team. If a contestant buzzed in with an incorrect answer or ran out of time, the contestant on the other team would get a chance to answer the question correctly. However, if they both were wrong or ran out of time, another question was asked; both contestants would stay put until one person buzzed in with the correct answer. At certain points during the round, there would be bonus questions. The contestant who buzzed in with the correct answer to these questions would score 200 points for his/her team. Round 2: Contemporary Christian Music Videos The teams were shown music videos by various Christian artists. The goal was to correctly identify either the artist or song title; doing so scored 100 points. If the team could correctly identify both, they would score 150 points. If a buzz-in team was incorrect, their opponents would get a chance to identify the artist and/or song title and score those points. If no player buzzed in, Alexander would announce the title, and give three choices for the artists, with a correct answer scoring 100 points. Round 3: Crosswords The host would pick a line from an 8-word crossword puzzle to ask a question from. If a team buzzed in with the correct answer, they would score 150 points (originally 200). However, if no one got it the first time the host would give a clue to the right answer. If the team who buzzed in got it wrong, the host would turn to the other team, and give them a chance to confer. If no one got the question right, the line was filled with the correct answer, and another question from the line picked by the host was asked. When a team got the question right, they would get a chance to confer on a follow-up question, where the captain would pick a line for the host to ask a question from. If the captain could come up with the correct answer, their team would score an extra 150 points (originally 200); if the captain was wrong, the host would go to the other team's captain and give him/her a clue about the right answer. If neither captain could get the question right, the line would be filled in with the correct answer, and the host would pick another line to ask a question from. The round continued until time was called and/or all the lines were filled in. Round 4: Categories Four categories were displayed, and the team in the lead would pick one to be played. Five questions were asked in each category. In the first category chosen, each correct answer was worth 150 points (originally 100). In the second category, questions were worth 200 points (originally 150); and in the third and fourth categories, each correct answer was worth 250 points (originally 200). There were also "Bonus Questions" hidden in each category that were worth double the category's value. The round continued until time was called, or all four categories were used. Final Round: Team Clues Each captain was given a card with a list of 15 secret words. He/She then had 45 seconds to give as many clues to get his/her teammates say as many of them as possible. For each secret word guessed correctly, the team would score 200 points, but each time the captain passed or committed a foul, 100 points were deducted. ---- All contestants received prizes for their appearance, but the team with the most points at the end of the game were the winners, and won bonus prizes. Rating Links Under Construction (via Internet Archive) Official Site (via Internet Archive) YouTube Videos A 2002 Show *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 *Part 4 September 4, 2005 *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 Category:Themed Quiz Category:Religion Category:Crosswords Category:Puzzle Category:Childrens Category:Online Category:Interactive Category:2000 premieres Category:2011 endings